


i love real easy

by liesmith



Series: stray (fake chop) [10]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Art Trade, Fake Chop, M/M, car grindin! car grindin in a tiny car!, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: james isn't the flashiest personorprimal desires always win





	i love real easy

“I want that,” James grabs onto the crook of Aleks’ arm, pulling him in close and pointing towards the parked Lambo outside the restaurant. He’s not really a flashy person, but in the Los Angeles sunlight, the car is basically sparkling, and some sort of primal desire to have wells up in him. Besides him, Aleks grunts in annoyance and pulls his arm away, guiding Mishka over to a tiny patch of grass where they’re walking downtown, and just… ignores him. Just downright fucking ignores James. Mishka piddles and Aleks starts walking again, hand in his jacket’s pocket.

“Hey,” James starts, jogging after Aleks in annoyance, Ein doing little hops to keep up, “did you hear me? Aleks, I want that.”

“Yeah, go fuck yourself,” Aleks pauses to let James catch up, mostly so he can tilt his sunglasses down to look at James, who just glares back, “you think I’m gonna steal a Lambo in broad daylight, dude?”

“Yes,” James steps closer to Aleks, lays a hand against his chest and glances towards the car again, giving a dreamy sort of sigh, and looks back at Aleks, “because I’ll give you head if you do.”

“Wow, a beejay,” Aleks monotones, laying a hand over his own chest, fingers overlapping James’, “it’s all I’ve ever wanted, James. How did you know?”

James rolls his eyes and shoves Aleks, looking back at the car. “You wanted to start this gang, why don’t you steal a cool car to show off?”

“Are you serious? I drive a Camaro, dude,” Aleks shakes his head and keeps walking, unwinding Ein’s leash from James’ hand and letting her trot next to Mishka, looking only mildly annoyed that he’s walking both of them, “I don’t need a flashy car to show that I’m a criminal.”

“Whatever,” James mumbles, more to himself then anything. He gives the Lambo one more sad, sad look, and then follows after Aleks, who is almost halfway across the street at a red light, abducting his dog. Fucker.

 

* * *

 

A week later, James is buried under a blanket on his couch, laying tummy down as he clicks through Netflix. Aleks had been gone for a couple of days, said it was business, said he’d be back eventually, and that’s how James spent the last two days doing much of nothing. Jesus, he needed friends around here or something that wasn’t Aleks, who apparently his whole life revolved around. Idiot. He was such an idiot.

He eeks through a couple of episodes of a show to pass the time before his phone dings and maybe James fumbles to find it in his blanket hut a little too fast.

A text from Aleks reads

_hey babydoll. come outside_.

**Oh now you wanna come hang out? Where the hell have you been, Aleksandr?**

_dollface, come outside._

James wants to keep arguing, but he does miss Aleks, deep down and all that, so he still gets up and pulls his sneakers on. He thinks about changing into jeans but decides against it, throwing on a hoodie and scooting Ein back with his foot as he leaves, apartment keys jingling in his pocket as he jogs down the stairs, looking around for Aleks, annoyed. Where was the little shit? James nudges out from behind the gate, that does much of nothing in terms of protecting since it’s fucking waist-high and probably a baby gate melted to more plastic, but once he gets out, he sees Aleks.

And the Lambo.

The primal desire rises in his belly again, but it’s not just because of the car. Aleks is sat on the hood, wearing dark jeans and his black and white jacket, sunglasses pushed up into his hair that needs a new dye job. He hasn’t looked up yet and James is thankful for that because he feels _incredibly_ undressed and overwhelmed.

So, he sneaks back into his apartment, hushes Ein, and changes his clothes. Not that he has nice fancy jeans like Aleks, but they’ll do, and his plaid is as close to a nice shirt as he’ll get. A quick fix on his hair, smoothing out all those stray curls, and then James nearly sprints back and finds Aleks hasn’t moved that much.

“Aleks.”

The blond looks up and then gives a small grin. “Hey, baby. Took you long enough.”

James just grins and walks over, laying his hands on either side of Aleks’ thighs, letting their foreheads touch. “Nice car.”

“You did ask for it,” Aleks points out, a hand going to cup the back of James’ neck, fingertips just stroking the skin there, “and what my baby wants, he gets.”

James kisses instead of speaks, eyes lidding as he tries to get as close as he can without climbing up onto the hood with Aleks. The car’s stolen and he doesn’t need his neighbors snitching to the police about dry humping his not-boyfriend on the hood, but god, James _really_ wants too. He gives another kiss, short and sweet, and lets his hands roam over Aleks’ thighs.

“Frisky,” Aleks chirps, though he’s red faced and antsy himself, “I thought you promised me a beejay for this thing.”

James kind of hates he got dressed up for this fucking asshole now, but he pulls away and helps Aleks off the car hood. “Maybe.”

Aleks just winks and rounds the hood, climbs into the driver’s side. James follows after, running his hands over the interior of the dashboard, touching delicately as if he’ll break the car. He probably shouldn’t, their fingerprints will be all over this thing, but he can’t help it. It’s a nice goddamn car, and he’d never say it outloud, but it’s so much nicer than the Camaro. Aleks just starts it up, revs the engine as if they really need the world to know, and pulls out of the parking lot for the apartments.

They’re going nowhere as far as James knows, merely cruising through traffic and back streets. James’ hands stop roaming over the car and one finds itself back on Aleks’ thighs, fingers rubbing along the inseam of his jeans, and Aleks sighs real easy. Yeah, that was what James was looking for; the car’s great and all, but he still missed Aleks, and Aleks is right here.

The blond drives them out to Death Valley, and James is only slightly annoyed. He hates coming out to this fucking place for anything, but he guesses if they’re really going to fuck in this car, this is as good of a place as any. They still drive in silence and James’ hand has scooted upwards to openly palm Aleks through his jeans, which is just irritating the blond besides him, squirming in his seat.

They park, somewhere off the main road, and Aleks is on him immediately. In attempts to climb into James’ lap, he bangs his knee on the steering wheel, and kisses James roughly in annoyance, like it’s fault. Asshole. He just lets a hand fist in the front of Aleks’ shirt, crumpling the nice white, and bites back until Aleks pulls away, sunglasses slipping off his nose and panting.

“I thought this was my treat,” James starts, already trying to manhandle Aleks into what constitutes as a back seat in this car, “so why don’t you stop acting like a desperate virgin?”

Aleks moves with the manhandling, red face from either embarrassment or horniness or something else. “D-Dude, com-”

“I liked it better when you were calling me baby,” James mumbles, managing to slot himself on top of Aleks, though he’s somewhat in the space between the front and back seats. That’s fine, though. His weight is enough to keep Aleks in place, and when James shifts, he finds their groins lining up, and how hard Aleks is against him. He gives a pleased smile, reaching down between their boys to cup Aleks again.

“These jeans must hurt.”

“James,” Aleks starts, whining soft, “come _on_.”

James decides to be nice, for now, and gets Aleks fly undone and button flicked open. There’s a sigh under him for some minor relief and James takes the moment to quickly do the same to his own jeans. There’s only one thin layer of fabric left between them but James doesn’t move any further, hand moving to ruck up Aleks’ shirt and touch at the skin underneath, starting to grind his hips against Aleks’. Beneath him, Aleks gasps at the touch, hands grabbing at James’ upper arms, fingers digging just so into the fabric.

“Is it good?” James asks, letting his head tilt down and their foreheads touch. Aleks’ hips have begun to meet his own, rolling in a out of sync desperate way, and god, it feels so good. Aleks pants under him, eyes closed as he grinds upwards next, “come on, b-baby… tell me.”

“J-James,” There’s a soft sound in his voice, the one James knows means he’s close, and he doesn’t even mind it’s going this fast. He really god damn missed Aleks. James kisses him, needy and open mouthed, and Aleks responds in the like, moans muffled into the sorry excuse for a kiss as he comes, chest pressing into James’. James whines, a needy sound, as he feels Aleks shudder under him, and grinds a bit more desperately. He can feel how wet the front of Aleks’ briefs are, pressing against him like this, and it just fuels his own orgasm, stomach curling hot as he whimpers against Aleks’ mouth.

He tries really, really hard not to throw his immediate weight onto Aleks, but his arms feel like noodles. James manages to find a way to sit back, uncomfortable and hunched, but at least he’s not going to get a bitching for crushing Aleks. The blond is just trying to get his breath back, an arm thrown over his eyes.

“Baby,” James starts, wondering who feels less fucking gross to button up and drive back home, “baby, I still owe you head.”

“My beejay,” Aleks laments, voice tired, “my beejay, dude, how could you?”

“Can I drive us back?” James asks, but he’s decided it’s him, he’s going to drive, and manages to zip his jeans backup, ignore the sticky discomfort, and is already climbing into the driver’s seat, “shit, this car’s nice.”

“You’re fucking… ADHD, man,” Aleks sits up in the backseat, hair a mess as he pushes his sunglasses back to sit straighter on his face, “you say I’m bad.”

“You are. Shut up,” James starts the car up, running his hands over the steering wheel, “just relax, Aleksandr.”

He’s pulling out of their space and into the main road again by the time Aleks climbs into the driver’s seat, clothing rumpled to hell and back. James feels kind of smug about it, but it doesn’t even take Aleks long to get his own hand along James’ thigh, touching just gently and slowly enough to start to drive him crazy.

And yeah, Aleks gets his fucking head, but James fucks him hard into the mattress, makes the blond shout his name loud enough someone’s going to give James dirty looks tomorrow, so really...

James gets what he wants in the end and gets it every time

**Author's Note:**

> i tricked nate into this. for @radiocre on tumblr
> 
> i live @boydamsel on tumblr. i take requests. i take commissions. please i am lonely. i also still don't know how california works!


End file.
